


Loud and Fast

by sunshineandsmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, F/M, Loud Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please write stiles and fem!derek where derek (or daria) is stiles sex slave and he makes her dress up in sexy outfits like with stockings and heels and a garter belt and stiles is rich and owns a company so sometimes he brings her to work with him and hes really possessive so he fucks her on his desk making her be loud so everyone knows who she belongs to ;)</p><p>Prompt your own works here: sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud and Fast

Stiles watched Daria with a thin smirk on his pale face, fingers drumming lightly on his desk as he impatiently waited for the gorgeous girl to stand from her position sat in the en-suite bathroom to his office. The pallor of his skin brought on by his blood going to a more… Important place. Daria slunk over to him, a smile plastered on her lightly dewy face. She was used to the same old drill by now. Make 'Master' come and she wouldn't be beaten. Wouldn't have to spend another night in the cage. It really was something to work on, and she put her heart and soul into making sure Master was happy and pleasured. 

"C'mon, Daria my baby…" He crooned, crooking a finger as she stalked towards him wearing nothing but a front-clasping black bra -which left nothing to the imagination-, a black lace thong and thin thigh-highs which were held up by dark ornamental garters. "My sweet baby…" He arched his back a little, making a little keening noise as she kissed him. Her lips glided over his, her mouth opening to let him lick her mouth to his satisfaction. She roughly bit down on his bottom lip, and he smirked as he kissed her hard back. Her mouth tasted of chocolate, and her lips of expensive lipstick. His half-lidded eyes smouldered with pleasure as his hand carded through her long black hair, pulling her closer to him. Daria was in no doubt that she was a good kisser.

"Yes, Master…" Daria purred silkily, fingers lightly trailing over his trousers as she circled him. Stiles' hips buck outwards, and he snapped his fingers. Daria quickly locked the door behind her before scampering back over to him. The lights dimmed a little and Daria was about to reach for the remote to start playing music when Stiles held up his hand. She froze, finger on the button.

"No. I want everyone to hear us. Make sure they know who you belong to. They'll know your my dirty little bitch by the end of today." Stiles stood up, slipping out of his black trousers. He loosened his tie, and grasped Daria by the hips. "What are you?"

"I'm your…" Daria grunted quietly as Stiles pushed her face-first across the desk. She grasped the edge of the table with her hands, flipping her hair across her shoulder as she spread her legs a little. "Your dirty little bitch." She bit her lip as she felt his hot hands across her back, trailing down her spine as they migrated to her ass. She jerked her head as he pinched her hard before slipping down her panties. The thigh-highs stayed up though. Boy, did Stiles like a girl in thigh-highs. His hands tripped lightly down her quivering thighs, making her breath hitch in her throat for a moment. Her pussy was dripping wet, and for a moment whilst Stiles was busying himself taking in her form, she pressed it to the corner of the desk, hips lazily slathering moisture onto the desk as she pushed herself onto it. 

Stiles' cock slid free of his underwear as he finally entered her with a harsh out breath. "Moan loud…" He hissed in her ear as one hand went to her hips to steady himself, and the other went up to her shoulder blades. Daria let out a low moan as he began to start up a slow rhythm, appreciating how perfectly she fit around him. How warm she was. How wet she was. He began to thrust harder, trusting her to keep upright as he began to get off with no regard for the dark-haired girl in front of him. His hand trailed across her shoulders, down to the small of her back for a moment before grasping one of her shoulder blades between his fingers. Daria groaned, letting out a sharp squeak as he began to push in and out sensually, making a wet smacking noise with every movement. His head moved sharply to kiss her hard on the side of the neck, tongue slipping out to trail a wet line across her neck before planting a dark lovebite down on her throat. She let out a long, loud scream as he orgasmed in her, breathing loud and hard.

Half an hour later, he came hard for the second time, and released the girl from his grasp. Unceremoniously, he pushed her things into her hands and pushed her out the door to do the worst walk of shame back to his house.


End file.
